


Black Caf

by Lyledebeast



Series: Private Displays of Affection [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not very spoiler-y, Post TROS, domestic AU, except for Hux's injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Settling into a time of peace, General Organa and General Hux try to thaw out the ice between them.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Private Displays of Affection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598176
Comments: 20
Kudos: 162





	Black Caf

Leia knocked at the door again and drew her hand back, a little surprised at the anxiety she felt. It wasn’t about seeing her son, not anymore. Their talks were still a bit awkward and formal, but she could feel Ben softening towards her, showing a little more of the boy he had been. But maybe that was on more neutral ground. Well, not neutral exactly. The base might be a new one, but the people around her made it familiar. Apart from Rey, they were all strangers to Ben. And then there was his stranger to consider.

Perhaps they had gone out, as early as it was. She would knock just once more, if only to convince herself that she had made every effort. This time, though, before she could turn to leave she heard a little groan from the other side of the door. Someone was in there, even if he was still asleep. Odd. Ben had told her he was an early riser now, though it was hard to believe from what she remembered of his childhood. 

  
“Who is it?” came a voice from the other side of the door. Leia frowned. That was not her son. Damn.

“It’s General Organa, Armitage. I’ve come to see Ben.”

She expected the thud of feet hitting the floor, but it made her frown deepen all the same. She was still working out how to speak to her former enemy, and he hadn’t given her much chance to practice. Her military title was probably too formal, especially as Ben insisted she not use Hux’s, but she was sure “Leia” was too friendly for Hux. She disliked the double-standard, but it was a small price in the long run if it made Ben happy.

He was certainly taking his time getting to door, she noted with growing irritation. Even when he was still in medbay, Hux had kept First Order regulation hours. At least he had when less confidential nurses had been permitted to see to him. Before he, with Ben’s support of course, had refused all care from anyone besides droids. Ben was the only person he’d wanted around him. Clearly, that was still the case.

She was about to speak again when the door flew open and Hux peered down at her, his pale green eyes slitted against the sunlight.

“Forgive me general for the . . .” he looked down at himself, struggling to find words to describe the state he was in. Following his gaze, Leia could see why. The legs of his pajamas were wrinkled and too short, leaving several inches of impossibly slim and pasty ankles sticking out from the bottom. His black shirt seemed to engulf him, hanging halfway down his thighs, the neck wide enough to leave half of a pale shoulder exposed. His hair was such a mess that Leia had to fight back a smile. Half of it stood straight up; the other half was plastered against the side of his head. He must have been deep asleep when she knocked the first time.

“Good morning, Armitage.”

His cheeks pinked under her scrutiny even as he cleared his throat. “Kylo’s out at the moment, but I expect him back soon . . . if you’d care to wait.”

It was enough to make her smile disappear. “Where is Ben this morning?”

Hux’s eyes flew to meet hers at her son’s name. “He’s gone for a walk,” he replied, neutral. Leia relaxed ever so slightly. At least this morning wouldn’t start with them both digging their heels in about names.

“He goes most mornings,” Hux added, and Leia thought she could hear the tiniest hint of reproach in his voice. As though she had sought him out at a time when she knew he would be alone. 

“I wasn’t aware of that,” she confessed, trying to force some warmth into her voice. “I have something to ask him. To ask both of you, really. So, I will wait.”

The early morning was as unkind to Hux’s manners as to his appearance; he sighed audibly as he stepped out of her way. The door to the bedroom was still cracked just enough to reveal the edge of the unmade bed and a heap of clothes to one side. The mess was a bit surprising for someone so orderly, but she supposed Hux hadn’t made it on his own. Something about the thought made Leia quicken her step and avert her gaze. There was more information there than she wanted. It wasn’t until she was almost in the small kitchen that she heard, “Might I offer you a cup of tea?”

Hux swore inwardly as he tried to keep up, his longer legs little use when he was still half asleep and sore from the previous night to boot. It was a mistake to not have gotten up as soon as Kylo left, but the bed was too warm, and he was too comfortable lying completely still. And then there was the pain when he moved too quickly. And even worse, the slick feeling of lube and come he could feel oozing down onto his inner thigh as soon as he’d gotten out of bed. Of all the times for an unexpected visit.

But, Leia was here now. He supposed he had no choice but to deal with her and hope Kylo would be back soon. But what would he say to her? It had always been hard for him to make small talk with anyone, let alone a woman who had only let him live because her son gave her no choice.

“How is your wound healing?”

He looked down to where she sat comfortably at the tiny table that had barely enough room under it for his legs, let alone his and Kylo’s. How had such a large man come from such a tiny woman?

“Armitage?”

“It’s fine,” he answered sharply, his hand instinctively going to the now much smaller bandage on his sternum. Why did she have to make casual remarks about his vulnerability? “Your droids are . . . efficient. They would not have let me leave if I wasn’t recovering well.”

Leia sighed. “I’m only making conversation, Armitage. No need to get testy.”

Hux glared down at the overfilled kettle. And he’d thought he was being polite. What did the woman want from him? It hadn’t been tea, whatever it was.

“Caf then?” he asked, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. “I would offer you food, but I shouldn’t be eating so early and Ky . . .”

She arched an eyebrow at the first syllable and he gave up. “No. Nothing, thank you.”

Hux opened the bag and poured the caf beans into the grinder. Finally, there was something painless to break the silence. As the blades whirred, he dared to look at Leia again, only to find her watching his actions, eyes wide with alarm.

“Tea and caf, Armitage? How much caffeine do you need to function?”

He quirked an eyebrow, confused as he looked from the grinder to the teapot and back.

“Oh . . . you thought? Oh no! Only the tea is for me. The caf is for . . . your son.”

“Ben drinks caf still?” For the first time, she actually sounded curious.

“At least two cups very morning,” he began, hopeful. “ I’ve tried to tell him tea is more efficient, less messy, but . . .”

“Oh, Ben never minded a mess.” For all the lightness in her tone, Hux didn’t miss her glance at the hallway, towards the bedroom. Shit. Had he remembered to close the door?

“He’s stubborn,” Hux interjected. “So we keep both in stock.”

Leia nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Yes, he certainly is.”

Hux blew the steam from the top of his cup, buying some second to think. How much could she really see through a cracked door?

“Does he still drink it black?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Her smile widened.

“The caf. When he was little, he was always curious about it. Maybe it was the smell. Or because he always saw his father and I drinking it in the morning.”

Her face had changed, the distrust replaced with something almost wistful.

“Yes. Additives were forbidden in the First Order. And caf was restricted so . . .”

“Han and I stopped using sugar and cream. We thought that would make him lose interest. The bitterness is too much for most children, but that . . . didn’t have much effect.”

Hux leaned against the counter taking a sip of his tea. If he said nothing, would she continue on her own? At least this was a safe enough topic.

“I suppose we had the same idea as the Order, now that you mention it. Make the thing unappealing, and no one will want too much of it. But he would still steal sips from his father’s cup when Han wasn’t looking. Or when he pretended to not be looking. I was afraid it would stunt his growth.”

“Ha!”

The sound shocked Hux almost as much as Leia for all that he had made it. He felt his cheeks warm again as she stared at him, but she only chuckled. “Yes, well, clearly that came to nothing. You know, I think I will have a cup of caf, Armitage. If you don’t think Ben will mind.”

He smiled, relieved. “Well, if he does, we can make more.”

“Do you always make it for him?” Leia asked. There was something satisfying about seeing Hux move about the kitchen. It had seemed impossible to imagine him in domestic setting, but he was surprisingly at home here. The oversized shirt helped, she decided. Being out of that tailored uniform made him seem human, though his medbay gown hadn’t had that effect. He’d only looked sick and scared then, and his vicious mood hadn’t helped matters.

“Since we’ve been here, I have,” he replied. The tension had faded from his voice, and Leia wished she had asked for the caf sooner. Having something to do seemed to put him at ease.

She sniffed at the steam rising from the caf and hummed with appreciation. “This is strong. I don’t even need to taste it. You really know how he likes it.”

Hux gave her a tense smile at the compliment. “Would you like anything in it? I doubt there’s sugar, but we may have some kind of milk or . . .”

“It’s fine like this, but thank you.” She paused for a moment. “Will you have a seat, Armitage?”

As soon as the words were out, she wondered if it was a mistake. Hux eyed the chair beside her with trepidation. “Are you sure . . . it’s . . . a very small table.”

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. “You mean you don’t sit here with Ben? Come on now, I’m not going to bite you!”

He relented, but still with clear misgivings, taking his seat cautiously and very slowly. She didn’t understand until his full weight came to rest on the hard seat and he grimaced, a sharp hiss forcing its way past his lips.

“Oh my goodness? Are you alright?” she gasped.

“Mmm-hmm.” He nodded to reassure her, but his face was awfully flushed

. He sipped his tea, still not looking at her.

“If you’re still that tender, you might see if the medical droids can increase your pain medication.”

“It’s fine . . . Leia.”

He glanced at her warily, and she knew he was looking for signs of disapproval. Of course, Hux would think calling her by her first name was transgressive, but did he mean it as an insult?

It took only a moment for her to have her answer. If anything, he looked a little worried.

She leaned towards him confidentially. “You know, it’s fine for you to call me by my name, Armitage. I actually think I would prefer it.”

He smiled again, more relaxed this time. Leia decided she liked his smile when it was like this, soft and honest. Not smug and cruel, like how she’d always imagined it to be.

“You said Ben is out walking. Do you know where he goes?”

Hux only shook his head. “I have no idea. He always goes alone. He says there are fewer people out this early. It helps him get his bearings.”

“Don’t you ever go with him?”

He glanced up, eyes hard again. “I don’t have his . . . skills. Or his popularity.”

Leia scoffed. She knew there were many of the Resistance who didn’t approve of her letting Hux live, but she doubted anyone would challenge Ben. “You don’t think my son would protect you? My son who brought you to me half-dead in his arms and refused to negotiate any surrender until he was sure you were being taken care of?”

Hux blinked. “Well . . . of course I don’t mean that. I only meant . . . we discussed it. We decided that perhaps its better if he doesn’t have to protect me.”

Leia nodded, not sure how to respond to that. Hux watched her for moment, then turned his attention back to his tea. 

In the uncomfortable silence, Leia looked him over again. It was Ben’s shirt he was wearing; she felt foolish for not realizing it before. She had made him anxious, calling in so early when he was alone, and he’d instinctively reached for something that smelled and felt like the one person he knew was on his side.

She had never thought of the possibility that her son would grow up to love another man, though now that seemed silly. There was her own brother, after all. How much easier their lives would have been if that were the only thing she’d missed about Ben. At a time not too far off, she would have wished it had been any other man. Now, though, she wasn’t so sure.

“Well, since he’s still not back, and I do have a busy day lined up, maybe I can ask you what I came ask?”

The look Hux shot her made her half expect him to say no, that she would have to wait until his lover had arrived. Instead he sighed, relenting.

“Please, go ahead.”

“I wanted to see if you and Ben would like to . . . come and live with me. I know he wanted the two of you to start off on your own, to get your bearings, as you say. But now, well, you do seem to be settling in.”

Whatever Hux had been expecting her to say, it wasn’t that. He was staring now, lips parted in shock.

“You want . . . both of us?”

She shook her head. “You do have a short memory, Armitage. Ben already made it perfectly clear. I get both of you, or neither of you.”

He narrowed his eyes, still not convinced. “It isn’t Kylo I doubt.”

This time, she let it go. “Listen, Armitage. I know we . . . don’t know each other well. But my son loves you, and I love him. I want him to be happy and I think . . . you want that too.”

Hux turned his head back, gulping down the last of his tea and sat his cup down, still not looking at her.

“Don’t you?”

When he raised his eyes, they were soft and serious. “Of course I do,” he murmured. “I . . . I’ll ask . . . him. Let’s wait and see what he says.”

Leia nodded, but she wasn’t quite convinced. “Do you think you could be comfortable in my house? Be honest.”

Hux stared at her, not knowing quite how to take that. Did anyone who asked for honesty ever really mean it?

“I don’t know,” was as honest as he could bring himself to be.

She gave him a tight smile. “Fair enough. But talk it over with Ben, and then the two of you can let me know.”

As she rose, he looked at her still untouched cup of caf, wondering if it would be best to leave it there for Kylo. Once his mother was gone, and this awkward episode was over, he was sure to turn up.

To his surprise, she paused again.

“Just so you know, there’s a comfortable room for you. With a bed that’s easily big enough for you to share.”

He gaped at her now, the caf forgotten. “I . . .”

“Just consider it, Armitage.”

He rose from his chair to see her out. It was a little easier standing than sitting, but he still wished he’d let Kylo be as gentle with him as he’d wanted to be. But they hadn't had sex since before Hux had been shot, and two months had been too long. He’d been too eager to give as much as he got. He was paying for it now, of course, but oh, how worthwhile it had felt at the time.

At least Kylo’s mother hadn’t noticed. Or if she had, was kind enough to blame his injury.

He reached for her caf.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to take this with you?” he called out.

Leia turned around, confused until her eyes fell on the cup. “Oh! I’m sorry, I forgot all about it. Thank you. I’ll just have a quick sip now.”

She took the cup from him and brought it her lips, eyes widening as she drank.

“Oh my. That is some strong caf!”

Hux straightened his back, his instinctive response to judgement being dealt.

“I like it, though. It just . . . takes some getting used to.”

“Mother? What are you doing here?”

They both turned to face the entrance to the kitchen where Kylo stood, looking anxiously back and forth between them.

To Hux’s relief, Leia spoke first. “Oh, everything’s fine, Ben. Armitage and I were just . . .” She turned, looking to him for affirmation. “Making friends.”

When Hux nodded, Kylo’s shoulders relaxed, and the worried lines on his face vanished.

“Good. It’s about time.”


End file.
